


A new life

by Jaeyong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Ardyn is a good uncle for once insted of being an asshole. Yay., Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, UncleArdyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: Noctis life changed once Carbuncle show him his future. And with the fear of dying and the death and pain of his loved one he had come with an agreement with The Acurssed to forsaken the Astrals and the prophecy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis leaned against the chair his feet proped on the table with a very familiar notebook in his lap.  
The prince was rocking on the chair behind legs, uncertain how to start what he wants to write.

"Are you trying to crack your skull?" An amused voice asked and Noctis rolled his eyes before he removed his legs strighted on the chair.

"Hahaha. Very funny."

"Right? I'm hilarious?" The newcomer said and looked over Noctis shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" The boy answered though his nervousness and anxieties were very visible.

The man hummed and was picking some hair strands on Noctis head before he pet him. "Go and take a shower."

Noctis snorted as he closed the notebook and he looked amused at the man. He even surprised himself when he didn't batted his hand away. "Are you implying that I smell. Huh? Uncle?"

His uncle, Ardyn smelled Noctis head and made a face jokingly. "Yeah. You smell at trash. I'm kidding. Even though you said that you are alright your body language doesn't lie. It would relax. Now. Go. Chop chop."

"Yeah. Yeah." Noctis said. But the prince stood up and he pulled the notebook on the table. He took some fresh clothes before he walked out from the room in the adjoined bathroom.

Two months ago. Two months ago before they had come close to going in Alistia Noctis had been visited in his dream by his old and faithful friend. Carbuncle. The little fox was upset because he knew that sooner or later he would lose his friend. So he did what a messanger hadn't done ever. He had gone against the Astral and shown the boy his future.

To say that Noctis hadn't been shocked was a lie. Because he had been. Especially since he hadn't only saw his own death. But the death of Luna and the fact that Ignis is going to be blinded. He couldn't let that happen. So after he had woke up he had told Gladio, Ignis and Prompto about his dream.

And after that he had searched the person who was tied with his fate. The Empire Chancellor. Who was also his immortal uncle. Surprise. Surprise. It took some time to convince the man but in the both of them sealed with a handshake the pact. Fuck the Gods and Prophecy.

That was the easy part. The hard part was to convince the Empire to stop the quarrel with Lucis. Some agreed. Some none. Some were killed. And some who didn't are still alive and a danger for the Prince life.

After that was done Insomnia as well as Tenebrae were freed from the Empire hold and were rebuild. Right now Noctis three friends were in Crown City and togheter with the Crowns guard and other people were working on rebuilding as the Crown Prince was living with his uncle in Alistia.

Also to their happiness, even though one would not admit it at all, Luna and Ravus were given liberty to return back to their home.

Oh. And with the quarrel over the treaty was also broken too. Meaning no more arranged marriage.

Noctis was trying to write how to tell Luna that they don't need to be married anymore without hurting her, when his uncle had walked in and sent him to shower. He loves her. A lot. But she's like his older sister to him more. And hes just 20. He can't think of marriage.

Ardyn looked around the room and picked some of the discarded clothes on the floor. Well at least it's in improvement. Last time he walked in the room its was a mess with clothes on the floor mixed between clean and dirty. After he figured that the clothes were clean he put them where they belong in the wardrobe and walked out from Noctis room.

Ten minutes later Noctis emerged from the shower and he walked back in his room. He grabbed the notebook and he sat down on the bed and he took a deep breath before he started to write.

_"Dear Luna._   
_I know that you are were pretty much aware about the end of the war between the empire and Lucis. As well as the fact that the treaty was broken._   
_I know that you were probably pretty much excited about the wedding. But I don't see why it should take place anymore._   
_I don't want to hurt you. Because I love you. But not in that way._   
_I'm sorry. Noctis "_

After that he handed the notebook to Umbra and pet him a couple of time before the messanger dog.

**Later**

Its was dinner time and Noctis was at the table with his uncle in the beautifully immense mansion.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow as he saw that the prince preferred to push the food insted of eating. The only thing that he had touched was the juice.

"Something bothering you?" he asked with an expression that was saying to not say that it's was nothing.

"I sent Luna a message to tell her that it's no reason for us to marry anymore. And I'm worried that she would be hurt and would not want to talk with me anymore."

"Don't worry about it. As far as I know Lady Lunafreya is a very understanding and kind-hearted person. She would never hate you for anything in this world."

Noctis smiled and he nodded and Adryn knew that it's was another thing that was bothering his nephew." What else is wrong? "

" I guess that I miss my friends. I barely talked with them this two months. "

" I'm sure that you would see them enough after everything would be finished. It's not like they forget about you. They are just busy."

Noctis chuckled." When have you become so good at reassuring people?"

"Mhm" The man said and he pretend to think making the prince smile. "I guess when I started to become uncle insted of being the Accursed."

Pleased with the answers the Prince, now more calm and relaxed started to eat his food as he was having small talks with his immortal uncle. He was right. Whatever Ardyn said was right. He shouldn't be scared or anxious about his friends and Luna anymore.

**_Next time in A new life._ **

**_Ardyn was shocked when he saw Noctis smashing his phone against the wall before he rushed past him in his room. And he couldn't miss the tears marks on the boy face._ **   
**_What just happened?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days has passed since their conversation about why Noctis shouldn't worry about small things regarding his friends.

And it helped considering since he saw him more relaxed and willing to leave his room more. Now Ardyn had left the beautiful mansion to take care of some business and he left Noctis alone.

It's not like he should be worried. The boy is 20. He can take care of himself. That's what he thought anyway.

Because the good mode had been destroyed hours later when Ardyn had come home. He looked shocked as he saw Noctis smashing his phone against the wall before he stormed in his room. And he hadn't missed the tears marks from the boy face. What just happened?

**A few hours earlier**

Noctis was in the living room playing some video games. He wasn't lying. He missed playing with Prompto. But he would have to suck it up from the time being.

Noctis jumped, focused on his game, when he heard his phone ringing, a couple of hours later. He pauses the game and when he took his phone he smiled as he saw his best friend caller ID. He didn't wait any second in plus and he answered. "HI"

Insted of Prompto answering him the young prince could hear voice in the background. Or more specifically his friends voice. His face feel as he listened.

 _"This shit is killing me"_ He heard Gladio voice. _"Of course we have to do the heavy lifting and his royal highness is doing nothing."_

 _"Gladiolus!!"_ Ignis voice cut him sharp. _"You can't say things like this."_

_"Oh c'mon Ignis. Don't say that I'm not right. I bet that Noctis is lazing somewhere and we have to rebuild his. HIS KINGDOM."._

" _C'mon guys. Don't fight?"_ Prompto voice was heard. " _Whats gotten in you anyway Gladio."_

_"I have enough with doing this work and for him to not do anything but to stay."_

_"How do you know. Maybe His Royal Highness is working with the Chancellor some things."_

_"Or maybe he's kept in a cell and we don't know about it."_

_"Oh please. Even since they forsaken the Gods and Prophecy that man had become his uncle and Noctis is once again a pampered and spoiled brat."_

Noctis was holding his breath as nothing was heard on the other line beside silance or movement from time to time.

_" So. You don't agree with me!? "_

_" Alright. Maybe you are right. It's unfair that we have to work and Noct is doing Gods know what. And yeah. He would probably become a spoiled brat because you know....."_

For some reason hearing Prompto agreeing with Gladio and Ignis silance as he agrees silently hurts as much as Gladio words do. Before he could hear other mean words, the young prince threw his phone against the wall in the same time Ardyn walked in the house and he rushed past him without bothering to say something.

Noctis walked in his room, throwing the door close and he threw himself on the bed. He curled himself in it and started crying.

**Present**

Ardyn was shocked of what he saw. The last person he had saw someone who cares about, crying, was his brother Sommnus. And that was over to millenia ago. Shaking his head he bashed his thoughts about his backstabbing brother and walked where the phone was.

Crunching down the man looked at the phone to see that his screen was completely destroyed. With that much force the boy had threw his phone on the wall.

Having no other choice, Ardyn stood up and he walked towards Noctis room. He winced internally once he was there and he could hear his precious nephew cries threw the closed door.

Precios. The older man had never thought that one day he would have associated that words with the future King. But now he did. He shook his head and he knocked. "Noctis."

Noctis curled on himself as he heard the door opening and his uncle voice. One hand pressed against his mouth so he can muffle his cries. He moved as little as possible. If he pretended to be asleep, maybe Ardyn would leave him be.

On the other hand the man was not fooled at all. Even at the distance he could still see the small form of Noctis shaking. But he didn't said anything. Insted he walked slowly to the boy bed and he sat on the edge of it.

He moved one hand and he threaded his fingers through the soft black hair. As much as he wanted to know what bothers is precious nephew, he need him to be calm first.

And he did the only thing that he had in mind.

_Thesauro caeli_   
_Apostole pie obsecro_   
_Spargo mundum_   
_Cum misericordia tua_

He sang. Even though he doesn't have the same melodious voice as his late beloved the music was still soothing. And even though that much time had passed he would never forget the beautiful song.

_Thesauro caeli_   
_Apostole pie obsecro_   
_Spargo mundum_   
_Cum misericordia tua_

_Ego sum ille_   
_Qui enuntiat vocem sideris_   
_Incedam tecum et tecum_   
_Tecum confirmo_

By the middle of the song he saw that they boy had calmed down. It works all the time.

"What song is that?" he heard the boy spoke softy.

"Just something from my time. I always liked it so I vowed myself to never forget it."...

"The language... It's old Lucis?"

Ardyn smiled and he brushed his fingers through the boy hair again. "Yes. Indeed. Now would you tell me what is wrong?"

He sighed when he felt the boy going tense once more. "It's help if you talk about it. It's not healthy to bottle everything."

Noctis sniffled and the man grabbed his shoulder so he can face his dear nephew. His heart broke as he saw the broken look on the boy face.

"My friends hate me", he said and tears formed at the corner of his eyes again.

"Why are you saying that dear one. It's not true.".

Noctis shooked his head a couple of tears falled on his cheek. "No. I heard them. They do."..

Well. Now he knew why the boy had completely destroyed his phone. "Maybe you misunderstood. But... If it's really true then they are not real friends dear heart.".

Noctis curled on himself again as fresh tears streamed down unstoppable. Ardyn sighed sadly and he gathered his nephew in his arms and he started the song again as he rubbed the boy back. He holded him until he cried himself to sleep. And even then he didn't have the heart to let go of him..

**_Next time in A New Life._ **

**_"Ahh. Iggy" Prompto said white faced. "We have a problem. I called Noctis without wanting. And he most likely heard our conversation."_ **

**_Ignis eyes widened. Oh shit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one who don't know the lyrics are from the song called Prayer of the Oracle from Episode Ardyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:The Gods are being assholes.  
> Hahaha. Nothing new.

Several minutes later Ardyn made his mind and he was about to let go of the sleeping boy. As he removed his arms, Noctis whined unconsciously and his hold on the man shirt tightened.

He smiled a little and he laid Noctis on the bed and he removed his hand to. After he had covered the young prince, Ardyn stood up and with one more look at his sleeping nephew he left the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"That's enough" The three friends looked as they heard the new voice who approached them. "What gotten in you all. You had a job" Cor said as he glared at the boys.

"Why you don't ask Gladio. He's the one who badmouthed Noct",Prompto said as he crossed his arms. Though he was still thinking about the faint crashing noise, he heard early, he would check it later.

Cor looked at Gladiolus and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what are your motives. And it's not the first time either. Next time you even think about doing it remember that Noctis is your King. And more importantly. Your friend."

Gladio looked away but he didn't said anything. He guess that he was right. Maybe he was tired and he had exaggerate a little. He was glad thought that Noctis wasn't there to hear it.

" Get back to work "Cor said before he left the three friends.

Prompto stood up and when he did his phone falled from his pocket. Picking it up he saw that he had called someone recently. 'Haha. Butcalled' the blonde thought amused. Though his smile and amusement died down when he saw who and when he had called by mistake.

"Ahhh. Iggy" Prompto said white faced. "I called Noct by mistake earlier. And he most likely heard our conversation"

Ignis eyes widened when he heard that. Oh shit. And with the corner of his eyes he saw that Gladio too was shocked. But more of that, he was guilty. "Let's find Cor again. We leave in Alstisia" Ignis said and he walked away followed by the others too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Later before he had called night Ardyn opened the door to Noctis room to see that the boy was still asleep.  
Normally he would not worry. The time they had spent togheter, had made Ardyn familiar with Noctis sleeping habits. He also learned that the prince was most likely narcoleptic.

And as usually he wasn't worried about it, now as he saw that the boy was asleep at least half a day, he was. Apparently the words that Noctis had heard had worked him up a lot. He sighed and he closed the door before he walked towards his own room. Maybe tomorrow his nephew would feel better.

Noctis moved a little in his sleep as he could see a bright light behind his closed eyelids.

 _O chosen one,_ Noctis heard and he gasped as he felt a pulling sensation.  
When he opened his eyes he moved backwards until he falled on his butt when he saw where he was.

He was in a bright blue room where six figures were surrounding him. He recognized The Titan and Ramuh, immediately. The only two Gods he had been in contact with. The others he could only distinguish from pictures and story.

There was a blue giant water dragon or snake. Who was definitely Leviathan. Then he saw a blue winged woman, who was most likely Shiva. A horned man whom flames locked at his arms,who can only be Ifrit. And the most giant of them all. With a Dragon body. The Draconian. Bahamut.

O _Chosen one._ Bahamut spoke again. _It's time for you to fulfill the Prophecy as you live togheter with the Accursed. The time has come._

Noctis looked at one God from another before he started to laugh. "Prophecy? I think not."

His words had drawn gasps from the Gods and they started to talk in their own language. Finally after what feel like an eternity but were a few minutes Shiva approached..

_Why you refuse. It's your destiny as the King of Kings to banish the darkness._

" Simple. Because I don't want to be a sacrificial lamb for you." Leviathan roared umplesed and the boy flinched back.

_If you refuse then the world would be drown in darkness._

"Not it won't. Because I know my uncle. So I say again. I refuse. Now let me leave."

Unpleasant the Gods insted of letting the boy back in his worlds started to chant and ball of lights were entering in Noctis. If the boy would not do it willingly. Then they would force him to do it. By any means.

_____________________________________

He doubts that even an hour had passed before he had went to sleep. But he pushed that aside as Ardyn woke up with the feeling that something was definitely wrong. He got up from the bed and he walked in his nephew room.

His eyes widened as he saw the light that was coming from the boy and how they boy was thrashing in the bed, whimpering in pain. He knew immediately that it's was the Gods doing.

Ardyn stood up at the bed edge and he touched the boy forehead. He closed his eyes and he started to focus on his old magic. A magic that he hadn't used in years.

"Shhhh shhh" He soothes the whimpering boy as he was pulling the Gods magic from him.  
Immediately a ball of light had gotten out he formed a ball of fire and he threw it at it destroying it.

Ardyn took a deep breath and he looked at the panting and sweety boy. "Are you alright?" he asked as he threaded he fingers through the sweaty locks.

The boy only shook his head and he curled on himself. Ardyn sighed. Well he couldn't blame the boy. The experience was most likely extremely scary. "It's alright. It's ok. They are gone" he wishpered soothingly in hopes of calming the boy down.

Oh. If he as much as he saw one God. He would make them pay for what they did to his precious nephew.

**_Next time in A new Life._ **

**_"Do you think that dad is going to hate me?" Noctis said softly and almost inaudible._ **

**_"What? No. He won't."_ **

**_"But I forsaken the Gods."_ **

**_"Why don't you ask him that directly?"_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever heard about a narcoleptic person to stop sleeping at all. Or to only sleep a couple of hours per day. No? Well neither has Ardyn. He guess that it's the start of a new thing. A very bad new thing.

And everything had started from that night with the Gods. He had never hated that beings more then he does now. And the worst part. No matter what he say he can't convince Noctis to sleep more then a couple of hours.

"Do you think that dad hates me?" Noctis asked softly almost inaudible.

"What? Of course not"

"But I forsaken the Gods."

"Why don't you ask him personally?"

Noctis frowned and he looked at Ardyn confused and with an expression that said that the man had went crazy. His uncle rolled his eyes and he opened a drawer from the nightstand and he pulled out a small round object. The Ring of Lucii. The ring had been brought to the boy days ago by Umbra togheter with the notebook that hadn't returned to him anymore after he had wrote that message to Luna.

"The Ring has the power to let you talk with the old Kings of Yore. That includes your father. You can use it to ask that question and speak with him for a couple of minutes. But no more. The Ring is as dangerous as powerful too. It's dangerous in normal days. But you sleep-deprived as you are it can't be even more. "

Noctis looked from the ring to his uncle as he was thinking about it. Or more he was scared to even come face to face with his father. But he needs the peace of mind. No mater what his answer or words would be. Noctis nodded and he took the ring from Ardyn before he put him on his finger.

Immediately he did it a wave of power and pain hit him and he curled on himself. His uncle avoided to touch him as much as he wanted because he didn't knew what would happen. After what felt like hours but were only a few seconds the pain disappeared and the prince straightened up.

"Now what?"

"Focus on the power and call to your father to come. If you need me I will be downstairs."

Ardyn stood up and with one look at the boy he left to give the boy some privacy.

Noctis closed his eyes and he focused on the ring. The stone ring started to glow." Dad. Please. I need to talk with you ", he said.

Nothing happened at the beginning. And Noctis was fearing that everything was in vain. Then the room was enflunged in light and for a second Noctis feared that the Gods were back. But after the light disappeared a ghostly figure appeared.

The prince eyes widened as the ghostly figure of his father. "Dad", he said and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

"Noctis?" His dad said as he saw his son in a unfamiliar room. A very beautiful and royal looking room colored in Insomnia colors. But beautiful no less. And his son was sitting in the beautiful bed that was covered in what looked satin sheets. But despite the elegance and beauty it's was still unfamiliar.

Noctis lunged forward but when he touched his father his hand passed through him.

"My son... You have the ring. I trust that Lunafreya had delivered it safely. I wish I was there to see you weed if the marriage happened."

Noctis smile a little. "She did. Or more like Umbra did. But the marriage never happened. But don't worry. She's fine" he said immediately he saw the look on his father face. Its wasn't a secret that he cares deeply about her. "Things had changed a lot. I wish that they would have had when you were alive." he said and a few tears falled from his face.

Regis looked sadly at his pained son and now he wish more then ever to be able to touch and comfort his beloved son. "I'm sorry my son. I wish that this wouldn't have happened. Now tell me. What things have changed."

"Well first the war is no more" he said with a chuckle. "Luna is back in Tenebrae where it's being rebuild. As well as Insomnia. My friends are there now. And myself. Well I live in Alstisia. Because my guardian thinks that I'm more safer here."

"Your guardian?" Regis asked confused. At least he was relieved that his son was in a good place not a dangerous one.

"Yeah." he laughed almost nervously and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Turn out that he's my uncle. Well more like great great great great great and many great uncle. But uncle no less."

Regis was still confused but he let his son to continue. "You won't believe who he is. He's the one who actually told me to talk with you and how to do it."

"Well. Who's that person, my son."

"His name is Ardyn. And I guess that you know him as...."

"The Empire Chancellor. My son. It's impossible. He use you."

"No. Actually he doesn't. You know how I know? He has Armiger. Yeah. Also he's the one who's called the Accursed. But.." He said not letting his father to talk. "Hes not a bad guy. Actually the reason I wanted to talk with you is the next. A couple of months ago Carbuncle had come to me in my dreams. He said that he would do something that no messager had even done. And that's to go against the Gods. He show me what the future would hold for me. And the fact that I will be a sacrificial lamb. So because I was afraid I did the only thing that had been logical at that time. I made a pact with the Accursed. And. We.. I forsaken the Prophecy. As well as the Gods. ".

Regis was speechless as he took in everything his son said. He also could see that his son was avoiding to look at him. No. He was scared to look at him.

" My son. I can't describe how happy I am to know that your life would not be cut short. But what would you do when the world would be enflunged in darkness."

"Its not going to happen. He promised."

"And do you believe him?"

"He took care of me. He give me anything I want. Never hurt me. Never saying no to me. Yes. I believe him."

"Very well my son. But I can only ask to be careful."

"Don't worry. I will. But... Aren't you mad. You know?"

"No. I will never be mad at you. Never."

Noctis smiled glad to hear that. But his smile died down as he felt a new wave of pain and doubled over.

"Its seems that we have to cut it short."

"But.."

"Don't worry Noctis. Next time we will talk more."

"Yeah. Next time" he said with a smile before he took the ring of and his father disappeared.

Noctis leaned sar back down on the bed and he tried to regulate his heartbeat.

"I take it that it had went well" Noctis looked up as he heard his uncle walking in and the man saw his nephew smile.

Ardyn gasped unprepared as Noctis lounged at him and hugged him, burrowing his face in the man chest. "Thank you" he said and Ardyn didn't exactly knew what he was thanked for. But he wrapped his arms around the prince. "My pleasure."   
  


**_Next time in A new life_ **

**_Noctis was walking through the streets of Alstisia and he stopped once he heard a familiar bark. Turning around he saw Umbra but insted of happiness he could only feel anxiety once he spotted the all to familiar notebook._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger preview at the end of the chapter would let you excited for the next one

After a while Noctis pulled away and Ardyn raised an hand to wipe away the remaining tear marks. "You can talk with him whenever you want. But be careful. Alright."

Noctis hummed and he nodded. He was tired? Yes. Exhausted even. He was more relieved now? Yes. And its better then tiredness.

"Ah. I have something for you" Ardyn said and he took out from his pocket a silver chain with a skull charm in the middle. "This is infused with my magic. It would keep away all the bad things when you sleep"

"Its sounds like Carbuncle"

"Yes. But it doesn't have a live of his own. This would also keep the Gods at bay. So like this you never need to be afraid of sleeping. Belive me." He said when he saw the uncertain look on Noctis face.

Noctis nodded and he grabbed the object from his uncle and he put it around his neck.

" Good. Now try and sleep. Really Noctis. A little more and you would pass out from exhaustion."

In the end Noctis had give in to Ardyn request and he climbed in the bed. He couldn't lie. As much as he wants to believe him that the charm would protect him from the Gods, he was hesitant. After all. That beings were Gods.

Immediately he closed his eyes though, he was already fast asleep.  
He had managed to sleep two days without even twitching in his sleep. The charm had worked.

______________________________________

Noctis was walking through the Alstisia streets. After he had slept enough to be healthy again as well as ate, Ardyn had let him to go out for a walk with the promise to be careful.

The boy chuckled to himself. As much as they would both negate his uncle and late father were so much alike.. Noctis stopped when he heard an all familiar bark and when he turned he saw Umbra.

Though the happiness died down and was replaced by anxiety once he saw the familiar notebook.

Umbra walked to Noctis and he rubbed his head against the boy leg as if sensing the anxiety coming from the young prince.

Noctis smiled a little and he crunched down before he took the notebook. His hands were visible shaking. As pretty much his entire body. He didn't know what he could do if he would lose his friendship with Luna.

Umbra barked again and looking at the messager dog he could see the encouraging look. He nodded and he opened the notebook to Luna last message.

" _My very dear Noctis,_  
 _I want to start with apologizing for the late reply. It's very busy here with the reconstruction. But I guess that you know as Insomnia is too rebuilded._

_Second I want you to know that you don't have to worry about the wedding. I'm not mad, neither upset. On the contrary. I'm happy that you hold me in such high grands. I am honored to act like your older sister. And I am sure that when the time would come you would find the right person and you would be happy togheter with her or him. Also I will make sure that he/she would be threatened by me that if they would dare to hurt you I will unleash the wrath of Gods on them.. Also you would find down a nr. That's my phone number. As much as I love this talking I think that it's time to do it more modern. And Umbra would stay with you from now one._   
_Love, Luna. "_

Noctis smiled as he read the message a couple of time. And he couldn't help but laugh as he read the part where she said that she would threaten his future spouse if they would hurt him..  
He was extremely relieved as he still has her friendship. Noctis looked at Umbra and he scratched him behind his ears. "Looks like you would be stuck with me from now one. Let's get along."

Umbra barked and he put his front paws on Noctis knee and licked the boy making him laugh.

"Noct?" Noctis froze as he heard the voice and turning around he was faced with Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto.

**Earlier**

"We are here" Ignis said as he released the anchor at Alistisia docking bay. It had took a while to convince Cor. But in the end he had agreed and he had let the three friends to leave. So they had started their journey towards Cape Caem, that lasted 13 hours from where they took the Royal Vessel and traveled for days.

"I hope that we can find Noct" Prompto said as he got up from the ship and he looked around. Normally as it's a new town he would be excited and would want to take photos of everything. Now he was anxious to find Noctis and hope that he hadn't heard anything.

"We will. The Marshall gave us the address where Noctis is staying so we will go there." Gladiolus said as he started to walk, the others right at his side. "That if the Chancellor was really true to his words and Noctis is not holded in a cell in Gralea.

" Do not even joke about such things "Ignis said though he got the same worries." His highness is alright. And you would see it with your own eyes.

The three had took a Gondola to take them on the other side of the town. Once they get there and climbed some stairs Prompto stopped them. "Wait. Do you guys hear that."..

Ignis and Gladiolus stopped to listen. Soon enough they heard a very familiar laugh. They didn't hesitate even a second as they rushed in the direction of it.

Soon enough they stopped in front of a cafe to see Noctis on the ground laughing with Umbra.  
"Noct" Prompto shouted with a big smile on his face.

They all looked as the boy stopped laughing and froze as he turned slowly towards them.

**_Next time in A new life._ **

**_"Noctis wait" Gladiolus said as he grabbed Noct arm but his hold was ripped away by the Chancellor._ **

**_"I think my nephew said to leave him alone. He was pretty clear about it."_ **

**_"You Bastard. You are the one who turned him against all of us" He growled and his greatsword appeared. He was about to hit the Chancellor. But insted he hit a raven blur._ **


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis looked at his three supposed friends before he stood up and he motioned for Umbra to follow him as he passed them without saying anything.

The others were confused so Prompto grabbed his arm. "Noct wait? What's wrong?" he asked worried and confused.

"Let me go" The boy said through clenched teeths. Though he was only masking his sadness.

"Noct. What's gotten in you?" Gladiolus asked and was meet with only a glare..

"I don't know why you are here. But I doubt that you don't have anything better to do then to speak with a pampered and spoiled brat."

It's was official. Noctis had heard their conversation. When the prince tried to removed his arm, Prompto tightened the hold uncounciously making Umbra bark..

Umbra was having enough with this people not letting his boy alone, so he decided to act and he barked at the three people.

Immediately Prompto removed his old and him with Gladio and Ignis backed away a little. That gave Noctis the opportunity to ran away.

If he would knew that they would have come then he would have stayed inside. He bets that he had received a message. But considering that his phone was still destroyed and he hadn't had the opportunity to buy himself a new one he could have knew that.

Noctis stopped once he was in front of his temporary home and he opened the door. "Uncle. I'm back." Before he could enter a new hand grabbed his arm. Looking back he saw that the others had followed him without even noticing.

"Let me go", He told Gladio.

"Not until we talk"

"I think that my nephew was pretty clear in his request" Noctis sighed relived when he heard Ardyn voice and he felt him removing the hold from his arm.

"You bastard.. That was your plan from the beginning. To turn him against us" Gladio called his greatsword and was about to attack the Chancellor. Only that he had hit a raven blur.

Noctis plan was to block Gladio attack with his Engine Blade. Not to get a sword in his side. The others gasped and Gladio moved backwards the sword vanishing.

Ardyn didn't hesitate to pick the young prince up and to leave the hallway without sparing the others one more look. Umbra following close by.

_____________________________________

"Its was very reckless what you did there, dear one" Ardyn said softly as he laid Noctis on the bed.

"Its not like I planned to be cut by the sword" He said with a chuckle that was meet by a wince because of the pain.

Ardyn shook his head and he removed the shirt from the side wound. Fortunately it's wasn't a deep wound and can be healed fast.

"Shame that I can't get a potion from the Armiger", he was feeling to weak to do that and he blame the blood loss and not the impact that he had when he saw his friends. The same friends who bad mouthed him when he wasn't around.

"Luckily you don't need to use one. I can heal you?".

"Wait. Really."

The man nodded. It's true that his power had vanished little by little because of the Starscrouge from inside him. But even since this situation had changed he started to push it away little by little and his old magic was coming back to him. Now he needs to see how much it had returned.

"Now. Don't move" He said and he placed his hand on Noctis injury. The boy gasped at the pain he felt because of pressure. But soon the pain disappeared and was replaced by a cold and yet soothing feeling that was spread from the wound through his whole body. The young prince closed his eyes and he let himself to relax.

A few minutes later Ardyn removed his hand and when he looked at the wound he saw that its was gone, replaced by a faint scar. He smiled relived that it worked. Looking at the boy he saw him asleep and he chuckled and he covered him before he left the room. Umbra stood up from the floor and he jumped on the bed where he curled protectively beside the prince.

______________________________________

When Ardyn descended downstairs he saw that the others where still there. "What are you still doing here. Haven't you done enough damage already. Especially you", he said and he looked towards the Shield.

"Nothing wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have turned Noctis against us."

"I didn't do such a thing. You made him distance from yourselves when you decided to call him and then bad mouthed him like he couldn't hear it.

Ignis who was the most rational of his friends stepped in front and he started to speak." I apologize on the befall of my friends. Our intentions wasn't to harm Noctis anyway. I guess that the stress and the worry had made our thinking a little clouding."

"So what? You were worried that I hold Noctis in a cell where he's tortured 24/7?"Ardyn asked as he crossed his arms.

" Well you are the Chancellor and the Acrused. Forgave us for believe it to be like this. But we had a point in doing it. "

Ardyn nodded without saying anything for a few seconds." Let me think what would be the best thing to do. Kick you out or let you speak with my nephew when he woke up. "

" Is he alright? "Prompto asked immediately.

" Yes. His wound is healed and now he's resting. "

Ardyn looked away from the three boys as he was thinking. He knew that Noctis would not be exactly eager to talk with his friends. What they did is not exactly something easy to stomach.. Misunderstanding or not. But he also knew that despite this, they are his friends, that he had known for years. And sometimes, even though is hard some things do forgive in time.

"Very well" he said after a few minutes. "You can stay and talk with Noctis. But. If he say that he doesn't want to talk with you and ask to leave,you would do such a thing without bothering to insist"

The three nodded immediately and Ardyn told them where Noctis room was so they can go there and wait for him to woke up.

**_Next time in A new Life._ **

**_The three friends ignored the beauty of the room and insted of admiring it more they sat down on the armchairs as they looked at the slumbering friend._ **   
**_One question was on all three minds._ **   
**_Would Noctis forgave them?_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Gladio, Prompto and Ignis walked upstairs in what they heard that is supposed to be Noctis room. Once in front of the door Gladio opened and for real Noctis was there.

The three admired for a few seconds the look of the room. It's was beautiful. Very Noctis like. Even more. The walls were painter black with golden strings, the floor was covered in a tick carpet that was also covered a little in Noctis clothes. Typical.

In th room was a maroon wardrobe, a flat TV, a desk with woke books and paper on it. Two nightstands at each bedside. One with a lamp and the other with some candles. Around the bed were also a few cushioned armchairs. In the middle was a huge bed, the beadpost cushioned in black. The bed was dressed in satin sheets and Noctis was there slumbering. Yeah. The room was awesome.

The three friends moved away from the doorway and walked close to the bed where they sat down on the armchairs.

"This place is awesome. I didn't expect that", Prompto voiced his thoughts for the first time after a couple of minutes.

"Yes. Indeed. And everything look pretty expensive too."

"I was right when I said that the brat was pampered and spoiled" Gladio said and he raised his hands upon seeing the glare from the others too. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound mean. I will shut up now.".

A few more minutes Ignis leaned close to Noctis and lifted his shirt to look at the wound and he hummed.

"Its something wrong?" Gladio asked.

"No. I can't help but observe that the wound was not healed with any potion or elixir. Its look like magic.."

"Really?" Prompto asked surprised. "Do you think that he.."

"I don't see any other explanation. Maybe we judged without actually thinking."..

"What about the necklace. Take a look Iggy", Gladio said upon noticing the necklace with the charm that was resting on the boy chest.

"Hmm. I don't see anything unusual about it." He said and he scooped the charm a little. "It's look old. But it's like Insomnia emblem." Ignis brushed his thumb on the charm tugging at the chain a little, unconsciously.

And this action sittred Noctis in waking up.

Noctis winced slightly as he was coming back. He could feel a little sore on the wound side, meaning that it's wasn't 100% healed. But better like this then blending out. The next thing he felt was a furry body pressed at his side, indicating that Umbra was there, most likely asleep. The last thing he felt was that someone was tugging at his necklance. When he opened his eyes fully he saw Ignis thumbing the charm.

"First you agree with what Gladio said and now you want to steal from me?"

"Your highness..i.."

Noctis batted his hand and he used the mattress to stand up in sitting position, waking Umbra in the process. Then he brought his hand to his neck and he took the necklace out. "Take it if you want to."

Gladio gritted his teeth and he slapped the boy hand, making the object to fall and the dog to growl. "What gotten in you."

"Should you really be the one who ask me this?"

Gladio sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Princess. I know what I said was bad and it hurt you. And I apologize. I guess that I lett the stress and everything get the best in me. Iggy and Prom weren't on my side. They actually scold me for saying something like this. Especially when they learn that they heard everything. "

" Noct. Dude. I didn't wanted to call you that day to hear that things. I called you from mistake and I apologize. "

" We will never think bad of you, Highness. You are our King.. But most importantly you are our friend. The last thing we want is to hurt you "

Noctis looked down upon hearing his friends words. If he think better he could admit that he was to fast on taking a conclusion and he was a little jerk on not letting his friends explain themselves earlier.

" I'm sorry guys. I should have thought two times before reacting and I should let you explain. I Know you guys for years. Especially you Ignis. Since we were very little. And I..."

"Shhh" Ignis said soothingly as he hugged the young prince. "It's alright. I understand why you reacted like this. We don't blame you.".

"Yeah dude. Everything is alright."

"Indded princess."

Noctis smiled as he hugged Ignis back for a couple of minutes. After he pulled back Prompto handed him the necklace. "I think that this belongs to you. It's very beautiful"

Noctis smiled remained as he grabbed the necklace and he put it back on his neck. "Its from my uncle. It's a protective charm that help me sleep without problems"

"Like Carbuncle" Ignis said.

"Yes. Except that this one does not have its own life. And before anyone ask, yes. It's works."

"That's good. So.. Do you want us to let you think what you want to write to Lady Lunafreya?" Gladio asked as he pointed to Umbra who stopped barking and was curled against Noctis side.

"No. I already talked with her. She actually sent me her phone nr but I need to change my phone. She said that Umbra was mine now."

"That's awesome dude" Prompto said excited as he petted the dog who let him. "Whats about the wedding."

"Yes Noct. Have you planned anything now that the war ended" Gladio asked.

"Yes. We actually come to an agreement. We broke the wedding" he said and he chuckled as he saw the shocked look on his friends face. "Don't worry guys. It's nothing bad. Actually I already told her that she's like my older sister and I received her answer before you come guys."

Noctis leaned against the bed and he grabbed the notebook from his nightstand drawer. He did not know how it got there. Probably Ardyn put it there after he had healed him. He opened it to Luna last message and showed it to the others.

His three friends leaned and they read the message. They started to laugh immediately after.

"I will say that I will pity the poor soul. But if this would happen I will break their legs before she had the chance to unleash the Gods wraith."

Noctis rolled his eyes but in reality he was glad at Gladio words. He wouldn't put past him to not do that. Or any of his friends...

In the meantime Ardyn leaned against the door as he listened to his nephew laugh and he couldn't help but smile a little. He was glad that things had turned back to normal.

**_Next time in A new life_ **

**_"I have some important business to attend and I don't want to let Noctis alone. I want you to stay here until I return."._ **

**_"We will gladly do it. But I think that his Highness would want his uncle on his birthday in a few days."_ **


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days had passed since the conversation and they decided to spent a few more days with Noctis before they depart back in Crown City. Right now Noctis was playing video games with Prompto.

The prince was happy that he could have have his friend, at least temporarily, to play with, insted of playing alone.

On the other hand Ignis and Gladio were on the couch either watching the two friends playing or reading. Until Ardyn had walked in and motioned for the Shield and Advisor to follow him.

The two looked at each other and they stood up and followed the man. They still don't trust him completely. But they make an effort for Noctis. As he does trust his uncle.

"How long did you plan to stay here?" he asked once they were in the kitchen.

Because the last thing they want is another argument like the last time, Ignis decided to talk before Gladio could open his mouth. "Just a few more days. Why? Is it a problem?"

"Not at all. I have some business to attend and I don't want to leave Noctis alone. That's why I asked. To make sure that you stay here with him until I return"

"Its our pleasure to do it. But I think that his highness would want his uncle on his birthday, a few days later."

"I will try and make it until there. So I trust that you would look after him."

"Of course" Gladio said this time. "I'm his Shield.. It's my priority to protect Noctis."

"Very well then."

After that Ardyn walked away in the living room and he looked at Noctis. "Nephew."

Noctis paused his game and he looked up at his uncle.

"I need to tell you that I have to leave for a few days with some business so your friends would keep you company until I will be back."

"What? And when would you return?" He asked as he stood up.

His uncle smiled and he put one hand on his shoulder. "I don't know yet. Though I will try and make it to your birthday.."

Noctis smiled even though it's was a little forced and he nodded. Ardyn squeezed his shoulder before he left to prepare for his departure.

The young prince sighed sadly and he sat back on the couch, his game forgotten.

" Hey. Are you alright,Noct?"

"Yes,Prompto. It's just... It remembered of my dad. Always to busy and saying that he would be there but he never was. I know. I know. My dad loved me. And he still does" Well he had talked with him a couple of more times and he had never forgotten to tell him  
"But... You know."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that he would be there. I have a feeling dude. You would see.".  
_____________________________________

His uncle hadn't made it to his birthday. It's was the day before the party. Noctis had invited everyone he knew and they arrived in Alstisia last night, resting in the mansion spare rooms. He had buyed himself a new phone and tried to call Luna to see if she would be able to make it to his birthday. But she didn't answered and he hadn't insisted.

At least the others were. Cor, Monica, Talcott, Dustin, Iris, Cindy, even Cid had come and that was very surprising. Of course Ignis, Gladio and Prompto would be there as well. Hell. Ignis even hired catering for tonight. Waiters and Cooks so Ignis couldn't do anything.

Noctis was in room and he looked at his ring. He locked the door before he put his ring on. Like always the wave of pain and power hit him and he gasped before the room wsd enflunged in light and his father ghost was in front of him.

Regis smiled as he could see his son once again. And of course he hadn't forgotten what day was today. "Happy birthday, my son. I wish I was there."

Noctis smiled as well and fought his tears. "Don't worry dad. It's enough for me to talk with you a few minutes."

So they did. Noctis had told his father everything that happened since the last time they had talked. It's wasn't that much to tell. But it didn't matter. He also told him about the others who resided in the mansion and the personal that was hired.

Regis absorbed everything his son said with his full attention. When the ten minutes due had passed Noctis had bid his father goodbye before he took of the ring and he put it back on the drawer.

He wiped his tears and he sat down on the bed edge to catch his breath.

The night had come and the party had started. And his uncle wasn't there. He had hoped that he would at least arrive at night. But he did not. The young prince was in the mansion ball room,dressed in a black suit, and the necklace was still at his neck, the charm resting on his chest.

One by one his guest had greeted him with a Happy Birthday and a present that he put it away.

Noctis leaned against the wall and he looked at everyone that was having fun. Of course that doesn't mean that Gladio, Ignis and Prompto as well as Cor weren't paying attention to the prince too. They were surrounded by friends. Yes. But still. Better safe then sorry.

"Champaign, Your Majesty?" Noctis flinched as he hadn't heard the man approaching. He looked to see that he was one of the hired waiter.

"Yes. Thank you" He said and he grabbed a glass. The man bowed his head a little before he walked away.

Noctis sipped from his drink and he didn't bothered to think twice at the unusual taste. So he drink it all in a few seconds and he put the glass on a table.

Several minutes later Noctis could feel himself dizzy and his head was hurting. He grabbed his head with one hand and he used the wall as a support with the other. He looked around in search for someone but his vision was blurry. When he moved away from the wall he took one step before he falled on the ground.

The last thing he had heard before he had lost consciousness was what looked his uncle and Luna voice calling his name. Then nothing.

_**Next time in A new life.** _

_**Poisoned. The Prince had been poisoned and he only have 24 hours before he died.** _

_**"I never see this poison before. Lock the house. No one leaves. The culprit can still be here."** _


	9. Chapter 9

There were times when Noctis was afraid. Afraid that everything was just a dream.. And when he would go to sleep at night he would woke up in real life, either in a tent or in a motel room.

But everytime he was waking up he was still in his room from the mansion. And he was glad about it. Right now though. Even if he was unconscious he was still feeling pain and he wishes that this was a nightmare and he wants to woke up from it.

______________________________________

The last thing he had expected in this day, when he returned home was to see his nephew falling on floor unconscious.

The reason he had left was to bring Luna to Noctis birthday. The travel from Alstisia to Tenebrae lasted one day and twelve hours. It took a while until he arrived at the mansion without looking suspicious.

Though it didn't took long to convince Luna to come with him for Noctis birthday, the Oracle despite not trusting him still agreed, her brother was extremely reluctant to let her leave with him. Thus it took a while until Luna had convinced Ravus to let her go. To make it in time they had left immediately.

So by the time they were back in Alstisia and in front of the manor, it's was aleardy night and they could hear music coming from it.

So imagine his shock when he opened the door and witnessed that horrible incident.

Both him and the girl rushed to the prince side after they called his name. The others made it so the waitress who stopped were blocked the view of the uncouncious prince.

Ardyn placed his hand on the boy chest and wrist. His breathing was heavy and his pulse was crazy. Something was terrible bad. But he looked at the guest and said. "Apparently the prince had drunk to much and he needs his sleep."

Of course all knowing Noctis knew that it's not true. But at least the staff believe it.

Ardyn picked Noctis up and motioned for Luna and the three friends to follow him. The other understand and repamined to make it look like nothing was wrong for real.

"He's not drunk, isn't he?" Prompto asked immediately they were in Noctis room and Ardyn layed the boy in the bed.

"If heavy breathing and pulse like crazy means that he's drunk. Then yes. He is" he said sarcastically.

"So.. Poison?" Gladio asked.

"Definitely"

Luna sat down on the bed and he touched Noctis forehead, her hand glowing. "It's un unknown type of poison unfortunately. And he only has 24 hours to live."

All of them were shocked. Posioned. The Prince was poisoned and he only got only 24 hours to live.

"That's it. Lock all the doors. No one leave the house" Gladio said angrily.

"Do we know at least who did it?"Ignis asked." Wait. No need to answer. I already knew. You said that some imperials who didn't agreed with your decision survived. Meaning that one of them snuck out and poised as a cook or waiter and poisoned Noctis. If we gather all of them would you be able to identify him? "

" Definitely "Ardyn said." And yet. He can't be here in person. He can have an outsider help. But for now let's focus on what you said. "

Gladio, Prompto and Ignis nodded and they left the room with Ardyn leaving Luna and Noctis alone.

Luna sighed as she stroked the boy hair. "It's not how I wanted for us to meet after all this years", she said sadly and she grabbed his hand with her free one.

A part of her wanted to go with the others and find the one responsible for this and end him for what he did to her surogate younger brother. But she couldn't move. She needs to be here with him.

She jumped when she heard the door opening but she relaxed immediately when she saw that it's was only Umbra. "Hey boy", she said with a sad smile.  
The dog jumped on the bed and he smelled Noctis before he whimpered. "Don't worry. He would be alright."

She did not know how much time passed. Hours or minutes. But she was put away from her thinking when she heard a gasp. Looking down she saw that Noctis was waking up.

"Noctis. Hey. It's ok. It's OK." She whispered stroking his hand.. The boy made a pitifully noise that broke her heart. He was in pain. "Shhh.. It's alright."

Recognizing the voice Noctis opened his eyes a little and he looked to see Luna. "Luna.. What??" Before he could talk more he was hit by a painful coughing fit.

The women helped him up a little and rubbed his back. "Try to not talk." she said and she handed him a cup of water that she had retrieved earlier. "Here. Drink", She said softly and helped him drink a couple of sips. After he was done she lied him back down.

"I suppose that you know what happened"

Noctis nodded. Unfortunately it's not the first time he had been poisoned and hes aware of the symptoms. Even though they feel a little different then usual.

"The others are working in finding a cure. So you would be alright in no time."

At least she hopes that... No. She would not think like this. They would find it and Noctis would be alright.

Noctis pointed a finger at her as if asking her how come that she's here.

" The Chancellor had come and took me and bring me here. I was a little hesitant but in the end I accept it. *

Noctis smiled a little." Should...excepted.. Uncle.. Would.. Do it. "

" Uncle? "Luna asked confused and he nodded.

" My uncle... Kind.. Take care..me...comfy... "

Even though it's was hard for Noctis to speak and he can say only some words she understood it. She was indeed surprised when she heard that the man is the boy uncle. But amused when she heard that he was comfy.

" Comfy? "she asked with a chuckle.

Noctis nodded. And that brought him back the memory of the next night after the attack of the Gods and before he had spoke with his father and received the necklace.

**Flashback.**

_**" Noctis. You have to sleep dear heart "His uncle said as he petted his head but the boy only shook his head..** _

_**" I can't uncle. Please don't make me" Noctis said on the verge of tears. It's was clear that the situation had terrified him completely.** _

_**Ardyn sighed. "Nothing bad is going to happen as long as I'm here. I promise that I will protect you."** _

_**Still the boy only shook his head and he stayed stubbornly awake. Though he couldn't blame him.** _

_**"Alright. Here we go."** _   
_**Ardyn stood up and he rounded the bed before he climbed on the other side. "I will sleep here. Like this you would know that you would be safe."..** _

_**Noctis looked surprised at his uncle and in that moment he could feel like a little kid. Like how he was when he was little and he snuck in the bed beside his father to be protected by the monsters from his dreams. But even though he felt embarrassed the young prince still moved closer to his uncle and he curled against his chest.** _

_**He felt his arms around him and as he listened to his heartbeat he falled asleep immediately.** _

** End of the flashback  **

Unfortunately at that time he had managed to sleep only for four hours and after that he couldn't anymore. Not even the other nights even with his uncle sleeping beside him. And a part of him was probably admitting that it's was more because he was sad that his father would be disappointed in him for forsaken the Gods.

Only after the talk with his father and after he had received the charmed necklace he had manged to sleep without problems.

"Had problems.. Couldn't sleep... Slept.. Besides me... Until.. The.. Necklace."

Luna listened so she can put the words in a proper sentence and when she did she just noticed the charmed necklace.

"Does it help?" She asked and he nodded.

"That's good. It's means that you don't need to have any doubts about the fact that your uncle would not find the cure. Especially with your loyal friends too."

"I'm not". 

_**In A new Life last chapter** _

_**"This cookies had been poisoned with a 24 hours deadly poison. If you don't want to die I suggest to come out now and hand the cure."** _


	10. Chapter 10

They had locked all the entrances from the mansion and they started to look through the mansion. Fortunately his lie had buyed of and the staff were not bothered but with one look at the guest who were their friends they knew that they were worried about Noctis. 

Unfortunately it took them two hours to check on all the staff because they were pretty much everywhere. Unfortunately as well Ardyn hadn't recognized none of them as one of the imperial. 

"This is pointless. Noctis live is on the line and we are not getting anywhere", Gladio said and a part of him wanted to bully everyone in telling the truth   
But he also knew that they need a more rational plan. 

"I have an idea. You would see at the time  
But I want you all to bring the staff in a room and we will meet there." Ignis said before he walked in the kitchen 

He grabbed some from the plates and he put them in two trays before he put them in the oven. Like this it would look like they are fresh. 

Several minutes later he took them out and put them on the plates before he walked out from the kitchen. Outside leaning against the all was waiting Gladio to bring Ignis in the room where they brought the staff. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow as he saw what Ignis was carrying. "Really?" 

"Like I said. You would see. Lead the way Gladiolus" The Shield only shuggred and he brought the other man in the room. Both Ardyn and Prompto were as surprised and confused as Gladio but they didn't said anything. 

"I know that you worked a lot tonight and you deserve a break. So please. Serve some cookies" he said and he passed everyone and handed them the sweet food. After that he walked beside the others and waited. 

_____________________________________

Luna was pacing in the room worried. It had passed significant time since the situation was discovered and she hadn't received any news yet. After their small talk Noctis had falled back asleep. 

Several minutes later she heard movement and for a second she thought that Noctis was waking up again. But when she turned around she gaped whe she saw the young prince writhing on the bed. Seizure. 

Luna immediately walked to Noctis and she pinned his arms and leaned over him. "Please stop", she pleaded her hands glowing hoping that her power would help. When he had finally stopped Luna didn't knew if it's was because of her power or because of itself.. 

Luna moved away and collapsed on the chair her heart hammering in her chest. This situation had scared her a lot. She put one hand on his chest and the other on his wrist to check his heartbeat and pulse. 

Heavy breathing and rapid pulse. It's exactly what Ardyn said when it happened. At least this hadn't changed on worse. Though when she touched his forehead she jerked her hand at the immense heat that was radiating from the young prince. 

Luna stood up and walked in the adjoined bathroom where she opened the cold water. After its was full enough she walked back in the bedroom where she took Noctis. She supported him in the bathroom where she lowered him in the cold water clothes still on. 

Noctis immediately gasped and jerked wanting to get out from the water but Luna was keeping him in place. The only good thing in this situation was that he wasn't strong enough to fight her off. 

"Shhh. It's alright Noctis. It's ok. It's. Ok. It's for your own good. You are safe. I promise" 

______________________________________

After the staff had eaten the cookies Ignis walked in front of them once more. 

"Congratulations. The cookies had the same poison that was used on the prince and yoh only have 24 hours to live." They gasped immediately they heard that. Either because of the Prince situation or their own he couldn't tell. 

On the other hand the others immediately realized what was Ignis plan and waited patiently to see how everything would continue. 

" So. If you want to survive then I suggest to hand the cure. And before you wonder how come that it didn't had the same effect it did on Noctis then the answer is that this was used on food and not an alcoholic beverage.. We have the whole time in the world. But you don't. So I suggest to hurry up. "

After that he kept quiet looking at everyone and waiting to see which one would come out and admit that he had tried to kill the future king. 

After a while. 30 minutes or so a man no older then Gladio most likely walked from the staff group." It's was me. I didn't wanted to do it. But the person who made me, threatened that he would kill my family." 

"Where did you put the cure?"Ardyn asked. 

" In my jacket where all the clothes had been deposited when we got here "

" Very well. You are all free to leave except you. Don't worry. The cookies weren't poisoned for real. It's was just a trick. "

The staff sighed relived and they hurried to leave. 

" We will not hold you responsible for this assassination attempt if only you can take me to the man that made you do it. I promise that your family would be safe "

The young man nodded and after that Ardyn looked at Noctis friends. "I trust that you would manage to find the cure and administrating correctly" 

The others nodded and they walked from the room after Ardyn and the young man. 

_____________________________________

They had managed to find the vial with the antidote in the jacket like that person said and they rushed in Noctis room. 

"Where's Noctis and Luna?" Prompto asked worried as he looked around. "Don't you think..." 

"I'm here" Luna said tiredly from the bathroom doorframe. "So is Noctis" 

They walked in the bathroom to see Noctis in the bathtub. "What happened?" Gladio asked. 

"He had a seizure and he spiked a very high fever. I dumped him in the cold water to cool him but I'm not so lucky. Tell me that you guys are." 

"Indeed. We managed to find the one responsible for his highness situation and The Chancellor is taking care of everything. Also we found the cure too." 

"Great" 

Ignis walked beside Noctis and he opened his mouth before he dumped the liquid in his mouth and lowered his head to go down. 

After that Gladio had took Noctis from the tub and after they changed his clothes he laid him in the bed and waited. 

____________________________________

Noctis groaned as he was starting to woke up. He squeezed his eyes as he felt the light in his eyes. 

"Noct. Are you awake" The boy response was a groan as he heard his best friend voice and he turned his face in the pillow. "C'mon buddy. Wake up" 

"Five more minutes" 

The room was immediately enflunged in laughter as they heard his answer. It's was official. The prince was back to normal. 

When they finally coaxed him to woke up he was assaulted with thousands of questions of how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you remember what happened?. 

"I'm fine guys. And yes. I remember that I've been poisoned. Shame that ruined the party" 

"We can always re-do the party. But this time Ignis is cooking" 

"Thats the best idea you had came with Prompto. I'm sure that it would not be any problem" 

"Yes. And after that I will install camera in every room to make sure that nothing like this would happen again" Ardyn said. 

"Yeah in all except the bathroom." Silance. "Ahh. Uncle.. Uncle?" 

"You guys. Luna. You would not let him. Right?" Silance. "Guys" Noctis whined making everyone from the room to laugh. 

"Augh. I hate you all" He said pouting and crossing his arms making them laugh even more. 


End file.
